1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim cover for use with seats in vehicles, said trim cover adapted to cover the cushion of a seat, and having wadding between its surface skin and base cloth, and an electric heater therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional trim cover for use with seats in vehicles and having an electric heater therein is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The trim cover 1 is divided to form a plurality of elongate sack-like portions 4 between its surface skin 2 and base cloth 3. A band-like portion 5a of the electric heater 5, whose length corresponds substantially to the whole length of each of the sack-like portions 4, is inserted into each of the sack-like portions 4. Loops 6 are arranged side by side in the transverse direction of the trim cover 1 and in front of the band-like portions 5a of the electric heater 5. When the trim cover 1 is to be attached to the seat cushion, a pulling wire 6a passed through the loops 6 is pulled downward together with another pulling wire 7a which passes through loops 7 arranged at the back of the trim cover 1, thereby forming grooved lines 8 and 9 at the front and back of the trim cover 1.
In this conventional trim cover, however, the loops 6 and 7 are separated from one another by the elongated band-like portions 5a of the electric heater 5 so that the distance between the grooved lines 8 and 9 is relatively long. The grooved line 8 is thus near the front end of the seat cushion and the position of the hip of the user, at which a load is applied, is romate from the grooved line 8. When the trim cover 1 is repeatedly used, therefore, its surface skin is loosened and the cushion cannot be shaped so as to make the user feel comfortable.